A Valentine's Day story
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: My second written Tp story please R
1. A Valentine Day Story

AN: For those of you who were freaking out because of the seemingly large age difference between Trunks and Pan, this is fiction, the ages can be adjusted to fit the situation.

Age Chart:

Trunks-19

Pan-17

This is the second T/P story that I've written. It is a Valentine's Day story.

The powerfull purple haired Saiyan got slowly out of the car and stood shivering slightly as he looked toward the house. He watched for movement and upon finding none he moved to get back in the car.

"Trunks" his best friend Goten said from the passanger side seat. He shifted slightly and handed Trunks the bouquet of roses. "Go to the door."

Trunks uncertainly nodded then he carefully walked toward Gohan's house. Quickly he hid the bouquet of rosesbehind his back. Hoping it was the one he loved who answered the door he knocked three times.

It was indeed Pan who opened the door.

"Oh hey Trunks" she said with a grin. "Do you want to come in?"

"I can't" Trunks said then held out the roses. "I got these for you."

The teen smiled as she took the flowers.

"Thanks" she said. She buried her nose in the flowers and took a deep breath. Shyly she watched from amoung the red petals.

"Bye" Trunks said and he took off toward his car.

"Bye" Pan whispered watching him. She stared silently at her uncle in anger as Trunks sped away.

'Happy Valentines Day to you too Trunks Briefs, figures you would spend it sparring with Uncle Goten.'

Trunks grinned slightly as he heard Pan's thoughts in his head. He shivered slightly as he thought back over the plan for later that night.

Later that night when it had just begun to get dark Trunks flew back to Gohan's house and landed lightly on the balcony leading to Pan's bedroom.

"Sweet Pan" he called.

Pan stepped up to the window and stared at him in surprise. "What do you want Trunks."

"Come on" he said. "Let's go for a fly."

Pan frowned slightly but finally nodded and stepped out the window and took Trunks' hand. He smiled for her and the two took off. They flew for hours until it was very dark when Trunks led the way and landed with Pan by his side on a small grassy hill.

"Look" he said. He pointed to the sky where brusts of fireworks were going off.

Pan tilted her head up and saw written in fireworks the words,

"Trunks loves Pan."

"I love you too" Pan whispered and she leaned back against his chest glad to be with the one she loved on the best Valentine's Day ever.

A/N: To Ti, PanChan, and loner elf. Thanks for being my friends, with you every day is the best.


	2. A Christmas Story

A Christmas story

AN: I know that it is a bit before Christmas but I wrote this chapter in a matter of a few hours and don't want it to be put up late. So here is the second chapter, enjoy. Read and Review. "Speaking" 'Thoughts' Dreams

Almost a full year had past since the Valentine's Day when Trunks had shown his love to Pan. From that day the two had been barely separable. As the months passed and the seasons changed their love grew stronger…but then Trunks and Goten began to disappear all day and not show up again until late at night.

At first it didn't bother Pan too badly as she was still in high school, but as school ended and summer began, Pan saw even less of her beloved Trunks than before. She tried to keep the anger bottled up and hid away as she wondered each night when and if he would be back. But the anger burst forth when Trunks came home late the night before Christmas Eve.

Pan finally settled down in one of the oversized armchairs and looked around at the near immaculate house she had nervously cleaned over and over as she waited. She glared silently over at the sparkling Christmas tree she had decorated by herself because Trunks wasn't there. Pan drew her legs up to her body into the chair and she started shivering and crying softly. Soon she cried herself to sleep.

"Pan-chan, Pan-chan wake up baby. I'm home."

Pan stirred awake and opened her eyes to stare sleepily at the grinning lavender haired teen. Pan stretched out her legs, pushing her arms out and yawned widely as she quickly rubbed on her cheeks to rid herself of the tear marks.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About ten-thirty. Did you cook anything? I'm starving."

"Started some stuff for the next few days."

Trunks moved toward the kitchen seeking food as Pan started to shiver with her suppressed anger and the tears that threatened to overflow once again. She bit her bottom lip and told herself to calm down. But she didn't listen; she rose to her feet and headed for the kitchen. Trunks was rummaging through the fridge and didn't look up as he spoke.

"You hungry? I'm going to fix a few sandwiches."

"No" Pan growled. Then she screamed "Why didn't you at least call?"

Trunks jerked away from the fridge and turned to face Pan in surprise.

"Every night" Pan yelled, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She reached up angrily and wiped them away before continuing. "Every night you disappear without telling me where you are going! You never call! I never know when you'll be home."

Trunks opened his mouth to answer but Pan screamed in frustration before running outside and leaping into flight.

The freezing rain pelted down on Pan as she flew hard and fast away from her house. She had forgotten her jacket and only wore an oversized t-shirt and some blue jeans along with her favorite boots. Pretty soon she was soaked to the bone and shivering as snow began to blend in with the rain, soon after leaving only a flurry of snow as the storm worsened. Pan froze in mid air and started looking around; even with her Saiyan sight she couldn't see very far around herself and was starting to shiver violently. She tried to look for the other signatures but the cold broke her concentration.

'I'm going to catch something if I don't get out of this storm soon' she though as she flew off again.

What felt like hours passed as she flew through the storm and was suddenly faced with a towering rock wall. Pan was shivering uncontrollably now so she flew slowly forward and as soon as she saw an opening in the rock face, she flew in.

She was in a small cave; the light of her ki showed that the back was only a few feet in and nothing had deemed it good enough for it's hibernation. Pan slowly walked to the back of the cave and frowned as the floor stopped abruptly and dropped down to a large lake far below.

Pan backed away from the hole and the lake and decided to sit in the middle of the cave. She sat down on the ground and sat shivering slightly as she tried to form a ki ball in her hand. Her cold, numb fingers refused to cooperate leaving Pan shivering even more. So Pan lay on the ground and praying she didn't roll too far in either direction, she curled up tightly into a ball and fell asleep.

_Pan shivered as she opened her eyes to see her grandfather sitting beside her giving off warmth to warm her body. Pan smiled happily and opened her mouth to talk but instead she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep._

_Pan opened her eyes and stared at Trunks pale face as he reached out and touched her face._

"_Stay with me Pan-chan."_

_Pan closed her eyes again and fell back to the darkness of sleep._

'_Why do they want me back? It is so pretty here. I think I'll stay here.'_

"_Pan-chan! Pan-chan!"_

_Pan moved toward the voice and frowned as in her safe darkness she felt warmth begin to engulf her. She shook off the warmth and returned to the darkness._

Pan finally stirred as the front of her body began to get warmer. She stared in confusion, looking for the darkness, all she saw was the merrily dancing fire in front of her. With a soft sigh of contentment, she started to move toward the fire only to realize there was an arm draped across her waist.

Instantly Pan tensed up and allowed her Saiyan instincts to take over, she started moving her arm forward so she could elbow the person behind her.

"I see you are finally awake" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"Trunks" she whispered.

"Pan, I'm sorry. I should have called to tell you what time I'd be home, or something."

"I'm sorry too." Pan shifted her weight slightly so she could see Trunks clearly. He smiled sweetly and gently kissed her cheek.

Trunks nodded. "I found you in that cave late last night; your ki was very, very low. You were almost frozen to death. I brought you here, changed your clothes and bundled you up so you'd be warm."

"Where are we?"

"Our house."

Pan's eyes lit with excitement as she looked around the large cabin house from her place in Trunks' arms. Trunks tightened his arms around her protectively.

"It's beautiful."

"I and Goten have been busting our butts to get it done in time. It's my Christmas present to you."

Pan's eyes softened considerable. She smiled at Trunks.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. I love you Trunks. Merry Christmas."

"I love you, too Merry Christmas."

AN: It sucks right? Okay review please.


End file.
